


The Devils to Pay

by Jantique



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sports teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s tough being a sports fan. Danny knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devils to Pay

MONDAY

 

Monday morning on the way to work, Steve noticed that Danny was quieter than usual. Naturally, he inquired as to the cause.

 

“Something got you down, Danny?”

 

Danny sighed. “The Jets played the Patriots last night. I _really_ thought the Jets were gonna kick Patriots ass, but … they bombed. 37-16. At home!” He groaned.

 

Steve thought about it. “I didn’t know you followed football. I thought you liked baseball and hockey.”

 

“While football isn’t my _game_ , per se, I follow the New Jersey teams, of course.”

 

“Um, Danny, I hate to break it to you, but I think they’re the New _York_ Jets.”

 

“Yeah, but that’s just a name, they _play_ in Jersey!”

 

“Well, what about the Giants?”

 

“They lost, too! I don’t want to talk about it, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Companionable silence reigned for approximately two minutes, while Danny metaphorically licked his wounds. Suddenly he brightened and said,

 

“Hey, but the Devils are playing the Bruins Tuesday night!”

 

Steve couldn’t resist pulling his chain.

 

“That’s what—soccer?”

 

“No! Are you insane?! The New Jersey Devils hockey—“ he stopped abruptly, realizing he’d been had. “You jerk! You know who the Devils are!”

 

Steve grinned. “So, you think the Devils will restore New Jersey’s honor against Boston?”

 

“Damn straight they will!” He leaned back contentedly, a smile on his face in anticipation.

 

Steve asked, “Aren’t the Bruins the defending Stanley Cup champions?” Which he knew perfectly well!

 

Danny brushed this aside. “That was last year, okay? Ancient history! Besides, the Bruins were horrible in October.”

 

Which begged the question, “How were they in November?”

 

Danny grudgingly conceded, “They’re, um, undefeated in November _. So far_! Right now, the Devils and the Bruins are both fourth in their respective divisions, and just about tied in points.”

 

“Fourth, huh?”

 

“It’s early in the season; there’s plenty of time!” Danny was getting worked up.

 

Steve placated him, “Well, Danny, you know that I support you and all your teams. But—just to make it interesting—how about a small wager?”

 

Danny quickly said, “You’re on! How much?”

 

Steve thought about it. “If the Bruins win, you buy the beer for the team _all night_ the next time we go out.”

 

Danny frowned. That added up to a lot of beer, as he well knew!

 

“But,” Steve added, “if you win, you can drive the Camaro for a week.”

 

“What? You are giving me permission to drive _my own car_?! I don’t think so!”

 

“Two weeks.”

 

“Deal!”

 

 

WEDNESDAY

 

Early Wednesday morning, Steve received a phone call. (Okay, Steve had been up for hours. Early for Danny, though.)

 

 “Uh, listen, Steve, something’s come up, I’ll meet you at HQ, okay?”

 

“Danny, is something wrong?”

 

“No, no, I just have some stuff to do. What, just once you can’t drive in by yourself?”

 

“Sure, fine, I’ll see you there.”

 

As he hung up, something clicked in Steve’s mind, and he grinned to himself. So Danny wanted to drive the Camaro one last time, huh? Fine. Steve was in a good mood—he would even let Danny be the Designated Driver when they went out drinking. (Of course, that meant that Danny would have to pay for everyone else’s drinks _and_ abstain himself. Not that Steve thought about it much!)

 

When Danny got to work, not in the best mood, he found Chin and Kono waiting for him. (Steve had wisely retreated to his own office.)

 

“Hey, brah, you celebrating?”  “Yeah, Danny, what’s up?”

 

“No, I am _not_ celebrating! Who told you that?” He shot a vicious glare towards the most likely perpetrator, whose head was down, pretending to do paperwork

 

Chin and Kono looked puzzled.  Kono said, “Well, Steve said that we were going out after work tonight and you were buying. Um, he didn’t say why.”

 

Danny sighed. “I lost a bet. He bet _against New Jersey_ ” (wasn’t there a law against that, even in Hawai’i?!) “and Boston won. Hockey.”

 

The kama’aina didn’t know much about hockey, but they knew all about losing bets.

 

“Tough, brah,” Chin said. “Was it close?”

 

“Yeah, 4-3.”

 

“And New Jersey was the three.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kono tried to cheer him up. “Listen, Danny, we don’t have to go out. I mean, it’s a weeknight….”

 

He cut her off. “Listen, Williamses are not welshers. We pay our debts! Anyway, I’d be happy to pay for _you two_.” He thought. “Maybe I should take up competitive surfing. Not doing it, just watching it."

 

Kono grinned. “There’s a lot of money riding on surfing, Danny. Although … I don’t know any surfers from New Jersey. I mean, I’m sure there are some. Somewhere.”

 

“Maybe you can make another bet, and your team will win,” Chin offered.

 

Danny brightened. “Yeah, just wait till Spring Training starts! The Trenton Thunder are gonna _kill_ this year….”

 

 

END

 

 

 


End file.
